NOOB: La Malédiction du Haker et comment la guilde l'a résolue
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Où comment la guilde NOOB se retrouve à faire une quête qui cache plus de choses qu'ils ne croient.


Salut!

Nouvelle fic sur NOOB, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire!

Elle sera en plusieurs partie qui j'espère serons posté assez régulièrement ^^

Spécial dédicasse à mon frère, qui m'a soufflé tout le long de l'écritures des conneries à la pelle.

_**Je déclame que rien est à moi, et que j'essayerai de ne pas faire plus de 10 sous-entendus misogyne.**_

_**Sur ceux, bonne lecture**_

* * *

C'était un jour normal pour la guilde NOOB: Omega-Zell ce frayait un chemin à travers les joueurs de l'Ordre, Arthéon et Couettes subissait les malheurs arrivant à cause de Sparadrap, Gaea pigeonnant les Kevins de tout le serveur; Ash menait ses petites affaires, Tenshirock piratant des comptes, la guilde Justice ce battait contre la guilde Roxor, Golgotha imageant le maniement d'une experte de la hache sur le PNJ Bartémillius et sa compagne, Aevi s'endormait en plein affrontement contre Maître zen et sa clique de lavé du cerveau et Précieux espionnait ladite guilde Noob pour le compte de Dark Avenger.

_Quoique... Il manquait quelque chose... Chose qui les perturbaient si elles n'arrivaient pas..._

La joyeuse bande s'était rassemblé dans une auberge quelconque d'Olydri-aucun détaille important, sauf le fait que cette auberge se trouvait être sur le territoire de l'empire. C'était aussi-par le plus grand des hasard- le jour de cotisation hebdomadaire, où comme d'habitude tout le monde paya, Sparadrap essayé de faire rentrez dans sa guilde une cuisse de poulet confit, Aevi dormait, Gaea réussi à ne pas payé au grand détriment d'Oméga Zell qui essaya lui aussi de pigeonné le chef de guilde.

_Quand soudain..._

_**-Qui à sollicité une requête MJ, misérable amas de pixels?**_

Arthéon-OH NON, C'EST LE MJ! *se cache sous la table*

Gaea-Judge dead?

_**-Non, Judge Dead étant en train de régler La justice avec le grand L... Je suis Bogue, Judge Bogue, le maître du jeu!**_

-Mais ont à JAMAIS fait de requête MJ! *dit Arthéon, la voix étouffée car sous la table*

Judge Bogue_**-Et pourtant si, d'après le registre, c'est un joueur du nom de... OH L'ENFLURE DE TENSHIROCK LE HACKER, IL à LANCE UNE ALERTE PIRATE! AH LE FOURBE! LEEEE FOUUUUUUUUUURBE!**_

-Sa y ai, on est foutu, il va tous nous supprimé de horizon! disait encore Arthéon toujours sous la table

Oméga-Zell- 'Tendez, m'sieur Bogue, tant que vous êtes là, je voudrai dénoncer un joueur!

Judge Bogue_**- Mais, c'est que j'ai pas le temps faut que...**_

Oméga-Zell- Gaea est tchitée, elle à pactisé avec Tenshirock le haker, a essayé de détruire l'avatar de Fantôm, d'acheter les bonnes grâces de l'ordre, et puis... C'EST UNE FILLE! ELLE A RIEN A FAIRE DANS UN MMORPG! ELLES DOIVENT SE CANTONé AU MéNAGE ET AU RéCURAGE DES TOILETTES? AU TéLéACHAT, AUX ACHATS DE PETITES CULOTTES ET A SE QUI VA SE PASSéE DANS LES FRERES SCOTTS!

Judge Bogue-_**Mais.**__.._

Oméga-Zell-Bref... leurs MMORPG sont les soldes, et les quêtes allez chez le coiffeur et autres petites manucure-pédicure si importante: c'est leur saint Graal ! *voix parodié de Gaea*

Judge Bogue_**-Mais... Mais...**_ *mise en attente*.

Oméga-Zell passa sa main devant le visage du Maître du jeu, qui restait immobile et aussi réactif qu'un flanby.

Oméga-Zell-Totalement amorphe, on peut jamais leur faire confiance!

Un joueur de la Coalition entra comme une furie dans la Taverne en défonçant la porte, one-shotant au passage Sparadrap qui voulait aller chasser des Sbourbifs.

-Toi! fit le nouveau venu en se dirigeant vers Oméga-Zell.

-Ho non, c'est Amaras! cria Arthéon qui venait tout juste de sortir de sous la table, et qui y retourna aussi sec.

-Toi, misérable joueur de l'empire, dit il tout en attrapant l'adorateur de Fantôm et en le plaquant contre un mur. TU FAIT PLEURER MA SOEUR!

Oméga-Zell-Hein!? M-m-m-mais j-je la con-nai-nait pa-pas ta s-soeur! Bagaya t'il.

Gaea-Attendez, mais...

Arthéon-AMARAS A UNE SOEUR!

Amaras-Si, tu devrais la reconnaître pourtant, tu lui à dit, et je cite "C'est une fille, elle n'a rien à faire dans un MMORPG, et blablablabla...

-Hola joueur de la coalition, la Taverne est une zone neutre, et elle se trouve dans l'Empire! dit le Tavernier, armé de sa cuillère en bois, tapant des pieds comme Astérix, les joueurs de l'Empire présent dans la Taverne dégainant leurs armes où préparant des sortilèges.

Oméga-Zell-QUOI!? Ta soeur est un MJ!

Amaras-Oui, c'est ma soeur et tu l'ai fait pleurer!

Oméga-Zell-Sa y ai, même les gérants d'horizon sont devenus fou... engagé des filles...

Amaras-Et tu sait se qui est arrivé au dernier qui a fait pleurer ma soeur?

Oméga-Zell avala sa salive avec grand bruit.

Amaras-Je l'ai retrouvé IRL et n'a pas pu jouer à Horizon pendant 3 mois!

-MAIS QUI OSE PERTURBER LE CALME SACROSAINTE D UNE ZONE NEUTRE!

-Moi m'sieur Dead dit le Tavernier, se joueur de la coalition est incontrôlable!

-JOUEUR AMARAS! POURQUOI ENFREIGNIEZ-VOUS LA SACROSAINTE CHARTE!?

Amaras-Judge Dead, se... se joueur a fait pleurer MA soeur!

-ET VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ATTENDRE DEHORS! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION A VOTRE IMAGE EN TANT QUE SECOND MEILLEUR JOUEUR DE TOUT HORIZON!?

Amaras-MA soeur est Judge Bogue, ici en attente car elle PLEUR DANS SA CHAMBRE A CAUSE DE CE JOUEUR!

-COMMENT! VOTRE SOEUR EST JUDGE BOGUE!

__Pendant se temps, à la table de la guilde NOOB (totalement oublié par l'auteur lancé dans son délire et qui n'a pas honte de l'avoué)__

Arthéon-Mais on se croirai dans Amour, Gloire et Beauté!

Gaea-Tant mieux, cette vidéo va me rapporter beaucoup d'argent une fois que je l'aurai posté sur le site de GAEA. COM !

Arthéon-Mais t'es pire qu'un paparazzi...

__Retournons à la scène principale je vous pris__

Oméga-Zell-je-je-je savais pas m'sieur Amaras! Promis! Juré!

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS RESPECTEZ LA SACROSAINTE CHARTE!

Oméga-Zell-Qu-quoi! Mais-mais je l'ai ré-ré-ré-réspecté!

-JOUEUR OMEGA-ZELL, EN INSULTANT UN MAITRE DU JEU VOUS AVEZ ENFREINT LA SACROSAINTE CHARTE! POUR SE FAIRE, JE VOUS INFLIGE UNE SENTENCE DE NIVEAU 1! JE VOUS BANI 1 JOUR D'HORIZON! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Et Oméga-Zell se fit déconnectER par le très Sadique Judge Dead.

-QUE LES TEMOINS...

Judge Bogue-_**Judge Dead, attends, j'ai besoin de te parlé, MAINTENANT en discutions privé.**_

Amaras-PETITE SOEUR! SA VA?

_**-Oui, grand frère ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Donc, alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la taverne et attendait la fin de la discutions entre Judge Bogue et Judge Dead.

Judge Bogue, dans un parfais silence leva les mains hauts en l'air séparément, fermant l'extrémité des doigts, et frappa quatre fois l'une contre l'autre à grand bruit, le seul entendu depuis le début de la conversation privée.

Judge Dead aussitôt leva en l'air sa main droite puis mis le pouce vers le bas comme l'aurai fait César, parallèlement au niveau de l'arrête du nez.

__Pendant se temps-là__

-J'aimerai pas être à la place de Judge Dead, dit Amaras qui se bouchait les oreilles IRL, et qui dans Horizon tenait toujours d'une main Zell contre le mur, de l'autre se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-En meme temps, personnes n'aimerai avoir un Maître du jeu furax sur le dos, répondit un Arthéon sortie de sous la table.

-J'ai le droit à l'exclusivité en direct (il sourit). C'est bien ma soeur!

__de retour à la discutions entre les maîtres du jeu__

Judge Bogue semblais hors de lui-ou plutot hors d'elle, sautant sur ses pieds de rage et visa avec le doigt, l'abaissant doucement. Judge Dead commença à reculer et à tremblé. Puis mit une main sur le coeur et s'inclina en signe d'acceptation.

-QUE LES TEMOINS PRENNENT ACTES. Dit un Judge Dead visiblement très las.

-Quoi!? Et c'est tout!

Aevi- Hein, qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_24 heure plus tard_

Ah ça me saoule! Je suis sur que se foutu MJ me rajoute du temps au compteur!

*diiiiiing-doooooog* VOTRE BANNISSEMENT PREND FIN, BIENVENUE SUR HORIZON...

Ah sa y ai, je vais pouvoir enfin rejoué à Hori... QUOI! MAIS QU'ES-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA!

_Et 2 minutes plus tard..._

-ARTHEON SA VA PAS DU TOUT IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE TU M'AIDE!

-Euuu, mais qui êtes vous mademoiselle?

-ARTHEON! C'EST MOI! C'EST OMEGA-ZELL!

-Omega... Mais pourquoi ton avatar est celui d'une fille?

Oméga-Zell-C'EST SURMENT L'AUTRE GROGNIASSE DE MJ, ELLE A RÉUSSI A CONVAINCRE JUDGE DEAD DANS SA FOLIE! C'EST -PAS POSSIBLE, JE PEU PAS RESTER COMME ÇA!

_**-Pourtant, c'est révocable.**_

-AHHHHHHHHHHH, JUDGE BOGUE! dirent les deux membres de la guilde NOOB en choeur; PAS TOUCHE!

Judge Bogue_**-Ahahahah! J'ai bien fait de proposé cette idée a Judge**_** Dead...**

Oméga-Zell-Quoi! Mais quelle idée!?

Arthéon-Alors c'était ça la discution entre vous et Judge Dead...

_**-Oui, tres drole, j'adore!**_

Oméga-Zell-Gniagniagnia... ALLEZ SORCIERE REND MOI BEL AVATAR D'HOMME BIEN VIRIL!

_**-Non.**_

Oméga-Zell-QUOI?!

_**-Non, tu 'excuse-et après je te rend ton "bel avatar d'homme bien viril"**_

Oméga-Zell-MAIS TU EST PIRE QUE GAEA!

_**-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment?**_

Arthéon-Oui.

Oméga-Zell- Très bien... JE M'EXCUSE!

_**-Et c'était si compliqué?**_

Oméga-Zell-Oui!

-Et c'est dans la boîte!

Oméga-Zell-GAEA, SALLE TRAÎTRAISSE! SI TU LA PUBLIE, JE-JE...

-Oui? Tu fais quoi, dit ladite Gaea en secouant devant le nez de l'avatar une camera.

Oméga-Zell-Je te donnerai des crédits pour que sa arrive pas..., les larmes virtuelles aux yeux, et puis tu attends quoi pour me rendre mon bel avatar le MJ! Qu'il pleut des Otakus!

Judge Bogue- _**ça marche pa**_s.

Oméga-Zell-QUOI!

Judge Bogue-_**C'est comme si... HO LE FOURRRRBE, LEEEE FOUUUUUUUUUURBE! Tenshirock le Haker, je te retrouverais IRL, et je te plomberai la face, vieux corse que tu es!**_

Elle prit une grosse inspiration.

Judge Bogue-_**Je me reprend, c'est irrévocable!**_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Judge Bogue_**-Pourtant, je pense avoir une solution, trop invraisemblable pour des joueurs de votre niveaux-quoique acceptable.**_

Oméga-Zell-QUEL SOLUTION!

Judge Bogue-_**Vous savez se qu'est la Triade?**_

Arthéon-Oui, la Triade est-d'apres le guide d'Horizon., un groupe de 3 démons qui à été enfermé dans trois médaillons, puis caché à travers tout Olydri.

Judge Bogue-_**Il existe une série de 3 quetes qui donne en récompense 1ligne de code. Une fois réunies, ses trois ligne de code remet l'apparence que le joueur avais lors de la précédente mise à jour.**_

Gaea-Et, hum, ils peuvent se revendrent chères à l'hôtel des ventes?

Le silence de judge Bogue répondit a la question de la Radine- avec un R majuscule si vous plais merci !

Gaea-Ah zut!

Oméga-Zell-Et bien alors, qu'es-ce que l'on attend!

Arthéon-Ses quêtes sont difficiles, si se qu'à dit Judge Bogue est vrai. Il faudrait réunir toute la guilde.

Oméga-Zell-Ah nan! Pas se NOOB de Spadadrap, pas question de compté sur Golgotha qui nous ruines à chaque fois le compte de guilde, Aevi ne fait que dormir et Couette est aussi efficace d'un navet pour se battre contre un Poulplatine volant lâchant des bombes!

Arthéon-Omega-Zell, tu veux rester définitivement dans un avatar de fille?

Oméga-Zell-Mais qu'es-ce que on attend pour les appelé, hein!?

Judge Bogue_**-Ses quêtes on été non seulement conçu dans le plus grand secret, mais ont été faite pour être quasiment impossible à faire car elles sont basés sur les statistiques des meilleurs joueurs de chaque faction respectivement Fantom, mon frère Amaras et Spectre même si nous ne savons pas où le calé celui-là. Et pour rajouté du déliiir, les programmeurs ont codé de tel façon que ses quête ne sont possible qu'avec la présence d'un Maître du Jeu.**_

Gaea-Alors c'est impossible! Aucun Maître du Jeu voudra nous aidés tout le long!

Judge Bogue_**-En tant que Maître du jeu, je me sens responsable de se problème que j'ai MOI même causé. Je vous aiderai.**_

Et c'est ainsi que la quête des trois lignes (de code) débuta.

* * *

*esquive les tomates virtuelles possibles*


End file.
